Making Whole
by yourkingdomsavior
Summary: Banja is a young anti- social girl with fire powers and a supervillain dad she moves to maxville where she hopes to accepted with no such luck when she is labeled as a villain on her first day she is scattered a alone will someone be willing to pick up the pieces and put them together again? He needs her just as much as she needs him though and the road to recovery is long and hard
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new story here!**

Prolouge

Banja POV

I run and run and run until I get home with the cops on my tail, when I get there though only one is following me. His badge reads Officer Hermos and when we get to my house he knocks on the door and asks for my mom while I signal from the kitchen to her not to let him in.

"Hello Officer what can I do for you today?"

"I wish to talk to you about your daughter Banja."

"And that is why?"

"She burned another student today in class, I believe I know a place where she can go to harness her powers and learn to control them." This continues on for a half an hour and I won't go into detail but he told her about a place called sky high a place where I might finally be accepted.

"Oh honey why did you burn her? What happened?" mom asks with a frown and concerned expression when he finally leaves

"Well Mom she kept talking about how I was an anti-social freak and I would never make friends. And then... And then she mentioned Dad."

"Oh sweetie I didn't know what did she say?"

"T-that d-dad was probably a-an addict and t-thats why he l-left and they p-put him in j-jail." at this point I am heaving sobs. I was fine with the reject part I was anti-social and proud. But Dad was a low blow. "She just pushed me to far."

"I know honey I know. We are moving and you are going to Sky High."

*^%#*&%#Line Break#%&*#%&*

Two weeks later I'm waiting at the bus stop with my Mp3 player waiting for the bus so it can take me to my first day of Sky High. This will be me first day of sophmore year but first I go to something called power placement to see if I am hero, villain, or sidekick. Probably villain because of my mastermind dad who is good but he made some crappy choices**(I know I can't spell bite me) **the bus pulls up and the driver introduces himself as Ron Wilson. I take a seat by myself in the back and listen to Complicated by Avril Levigne. When we pull up to school which is literally in the air I walk to the gym for power placement with a bunch of freshmen and wait for my name to be called it finally does.

"Seretive, Banja" I step up and make a bengal tiger out of blue flames appear and attack a fellow classmate willing for it not to burn him. When I Make it dissapear I know from the looks I'm getting that my power has nothing to do with my placement. They decided as soon as they heard the word Seretive that I would be villain, the powers just increased their sureness I was evil. To my first class as a labeled villain. Yippee.


	2. Beautiful Sorrows

**hey guys second chapter three views so far even someone from China! second instalment of making whole**

Banja POV

I walk into mad science (villain's addition) where the teacher Mr. Medulla tells me to go sit next to this one girl Michelle who seems to have ice powers Anyways I sat there and the girl takes one look at me and her eyes go wide at me. Great. Another one who bases me off of Dad. When Mr. Medulla tells us to get started on the shrink ray she bombards me with questions

"Isn't your dad the Demonisher? He's my hero. Do you think I could meet him? Wow how evil is he? He must be really smart! It must be hard to only see him behind bullet proof glass and speak through a telephone with guards all around you!" She had better stop soon. But she didn't. No she did not. She went to the subject of WHY Dad was in jail after I told her to leave the subject be. So by the time the bell rings. she has to hand in a partially melted shrink ray and walk to lunch with a scorched purse. Pretty sure I'm getting a new partner tomorrow. I head off to lunch with my ipod playing songs by pierce the veil and Imagine Dragons. I find one empty table and sit on the end of it when a guy slams his tray down in front of me and glares before speaking

"This is my seat."

"It doesn't have your name on it."

"Well it's mine go away." I don't want to start a fight on my first day so I roll my eyes and slide to the other side of the table "There, happy?" he just grunts in reply. I get lost in my music and barely notice when the bell rings signaling time to go to gym. Also for my first game of save the citizen. When I get there two guys Lash and Speed I think, are standing in the middle of the gym and when the coach calls out to ask them who they want to play as hero against them, the villains, they call out two names

"Peace." Lash says and looks to Speed for the next one

"And Servetive" oh shit. I pick my way down to the floor and stand next to Warren who has lit his hands on fire. Two pyros against speed and strech. Interesting combo.

"Stay outta my way Seretive. I don't know what your powers are but they can't be more useful than mine in this." Oh that cocky bastard

"We'll see." I reply with a docile tone. The bell rings and were off. I sit at the sidelines watching to see if I can spot something that has too be done first. I spot something oh yea save the citizen. I am running to it when I see Warren. It dawn on me that they don't know about my fire yet so they went after Warren first. Speed is running around him very fast choking him of oxygen. I let my eyes glow blue and send out ttwo things of fire. One, a wolf to grab the citizen. Two, a dragon to go after Speed which it does and it stops him and pulls him away, when Warren can stand up again he looks at me in amazement, he's about to say something when the bell rings signaling the end of the game. At first I think it's because we lost but no, my wolf got the citizen safely out of the trap. We won! I can't believe it! Then I remember something that makes the day soo much better still. I get to visit Dad tonight.

**I would have more but I have a choir performance at 11 so I gotta get ready sorry. three reviews for next chapter**


	3. Earth Shattering News

**Hey guys! I'm back! and if you didn't notice my name is now yourkingdomsavior! fits me better than tinypool**

Banja POV

I sit down in front of the bullet proof glass and look through to dad. I know what your thinking, evil evil, blah blah blah and all that shit, but you are wrong. He was a good person who made some very bad choices, you see neither him nor mom could find work because they both had tempers so we were desperate for money and when he saw that he couldn't support us he started robbing banks and stuff. Me and mom don't blame hime and look forward to the day he get s out. When the officer leads him in he looks surprised to see me and he doesn't seem to recignize me. I don't blame hime we moved away when I was five and I havn't seen him since. WE both pick up the phone and from the way hes glaring at me I can tell he doesn't know who I am yet, I finally find my voice and say

"Hi, Daddy" His eyes go wide and recognition gleams in them

"B-Banja?" I just nod "My My look at how you've grown. Sixteen now right?" I nod

"Almost seventeen."

"I missed you so much how is _it_ coming along."

"Not so hot. It got out of control so I had to switch schools here to Maxville."

"But why sweetie?"

"She was asking for it making snide comments about you. And then in that stupid sky high, when they hear the name Seretive the label me a villain!"

"Oh wow. and honey it pains me to say this but the grand jury decided. life sentence, no chance of parole, and after this _probably no more visitation days"_ in those words he shatters my heart

"Hey Seretive hurry up, visiting almost over, say goodbye" a cop barks at dad

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you Banja, I promise to see you again, someday. and with that he leaves, and as cops drag him away he mouths _"I love you, goodbye."_

I get home and tell mom about the conversation

"Oh, Honey" is all she says and with that I break down in her arms

*&^*&^^&*^&*LIne break^&*^&**&^*&^

I wake up in the morning with a sour temper my mom dismisses as an after effect of the grief from yesterday, but that doesn't stop me from snappinjg at every person who crosses me. I get on the bus and sit in my usual seat when I hear the joy of Warren's rough voice again *sarcasm*

"Move this is my seat."

"You weren't here yesterday

"Mom drove my yesterday" he shoots back

"Peace sit down" Ron yells from the front. Grumbling the angry pyro sits next to me

"LIsten I don't know who you think you are but you can;t just order me around because I got news yesterday that turned my life to living hell so unless you can top that, save it peace" I growl and he reluctantly shuts up we arrive at school where I make a beeline for the mad science class room

"Seretive your new partner is peace." Is all Mr. Medulla says. Crap.

**Hope you guys enjoy merry christmas! be sure to check out Crazychessgurl, formerly Doggirl5858 she is my bestie and came up with my new name.**


	4. The night that never ends part one

**Hi I'm back and I need two reviews for next chapter!**

Banja POV

It's lunch and a girl from gym comes up to me where I sit alone on the oppisite side of Warren's table and plunks her tray down across from me

"Oh, hi Layla"

"Hi Banja, so listen me and my friends are throwing a party and wanted to know if you wanted to come it's mainly imidiate friends." she says

"Well who will be there?"

"So far me, Will, Warren, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan, and if you don't come thats all there will be." Hmm doesn't seem like a bad group

"Ok, I'll come when and where is the party?"

"Will's house, tonight" Oh yea it's Friday "Bring pajamas and wear layers we are playing truth or dare. Oh right if you have a BB gun bring that to." At the end od this all of Layla's friends come down and sit by us

"Layla is she comeing?" Will asks

"Yea I am Stronghold"

"Oh, right well my adress is..."

"I live down the street from you I know where you live." I say before he can say his address. Layla so far is the nicest to me

"Ok well see you at then at 7:00, It's called the night that never ends! And though it may not feel like it at first we all are happy you are coming minus Warren but he's... Warren" He tells me in a hushed voice as the bell rings

"Hey Banja, you are in the same class as me now right?"

"Oh yea, gym."

"So you wanna walk together?"

"Sure Layla" Seems like I just made my first friend

!#%&(LINE BREAK)*^$

I ring the doorbell to Will's house and Layla answers,

"Hi Banja happy to have you!" she gushes "You look amazeing" I am wearing my hair tied back in a braid with a blue tee-shirt that has a leather jacket over it and a tank top under it, I am also wearing a black jean skirt with black leggings underneath, also my leather gloves with the fingers cut off so I can make fire.

"Thanks you to." she is wearing a green tank top and green leggings with flower buds on them

"Come in Banja, now only Warren has to come." I follow her to the living room where all the others are sitting and they all give me some sort of smile while Magenta motions for me to sit by her. It seems she took a liking to me in one of the classes we had together. It's about fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rings and Will gets up to answer it and comes back a few moments later with Warren.

"Ok now that we are all here get in a circle for truth or dare" Will says and we all do as he told us. I end up with Magenta to my right and Layla to my left

"Ok, the rules are when you are called you choose truth or dare and then have to either answer a question truthfully or fufill a dare the person comes up with. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question you must remove one piece of clothes shoes and socks don't count. Ok it's my house I go first, Magenta truth or dare?"

"Dare Stronghold."

"I dare you to turn into a guinea pig and sit next to my moms shoulder and suddenly change back and say boo as loud as you can to startle her."

"Fine come on." they come back five minutes later laughing their butts off

"OH MY GOD MOM FREAKED OUT AND FLEW UP IN THE AIR AND BECAUSE OF HER POWERS WENT THROUGH THE CEILING AND GOT STUCK SO DAD HAD TO GET HER DOWN AND ALMOST PULLED THE CEILING WITH HER!" ok now everyone is laughing their butts of.

"Layla truth or.."

"Truth" Layla tells Magenta firmly

"Ok have you and Will done 'it' yet?" Layla turns white as a sheet and takes her tanks top off to reveal a tube top underneath

"We are seventeen Magenta" Will says

"Whatever" Layla looks around the circle and her eyes stop on me

"Banja truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose another person and do the cup song for Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold"

"Really? Fine Zach come with me" and I walk to the next room

"Banja, Zach is everything ok?"

"Ok this is a dare keep that in mind" and with that I start the song and notice my 'friends' in the doorway with a camera probably thinking I don't know how to do it. Boy they are wrong.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
>Two bottle whiskey for the way<em>  
><em> And I sure would like some sweet company<em>  
><em> And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?<em>

_ When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my hair<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_ When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my walk<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_ I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
><em> The one with the prettiest of views<em>  
><em> It's got mountains, it's got rivers<em>  
><em> It's got sights to give you shivers<em>  
><em> But it sure would be prettier with you<em>

_ When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my walk<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_ When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my hair<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh<em>  
><em> You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_ When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my walk<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh<em>  
><em> You're gonna miss me when I'm gone <em>

and with that I give the cup one finale spin and walk away. When I sit in the circle everyone is looking at me amazed

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"when I was younger it calmed me down."

"Why?"

"This isn't twenty questions Zach" I snap "So lay off. Will truth or dare"

"Dare all the way." I smirk with the perfect dare in mind

"I dare you to go tell your parents Warren got you pregnant"

"What? That isn't possible" He protests

"Well it's a dare sooo" He grumbles and takes off his coat

"Warren.."

"Dare" He says the answer before Will can get the question out. He smirks at me and says

"Go _french_ kiss Banja for twenty seconds" I gulp. The fates hate me.


	5. The night that never ends part two

**Hey guys I know I said two reviews but I really wanted to upload and at the bottom of the chapter I have a surprise**

"Go _french_ kiss Banja for 20 seconds"

I gulp. There is no way Stronghold is doing this to me. No way. I don't have time to respond when Warren hovers over me efficiently blocking me from everyone's sight and kisses me like I've never been kissed before. My eyes widen and then close, when Stronghold has to ruin it and call time.

"Ok then you can stop and how about never have I ever" Warren retreats to his spot and Will gives us each 10 shot glasses full of whiskey.

"Remember first person to run out of shots loses, ok never have I ever..."

**The End. No more story. No sequel**

**Ok I couldn't do that here ya go**

"Never have I ever been forced to kiss someone." Warren and I take a shot and I glare at Will

"Never have I ever done _it_." Will and Layla blush and take shots. Hippie. Who would've know?

"Ok, next! Never have I ever hurt someone powerless with my powers" only me. they all gape at me. This continues for an hour until finally Will loses and we decide to put on a movie playlist. Everyone is asleep except me and Warren. I am on one side of the love seat he is on the other.

"So um.. Banja?" This won't be good

Warren POV

I am going to strangle Stronghold. He knows I like her, _He knows _and yet he still dares me kiss her. She looks miffed so I block her from the view of others and kiss her I am actually enjoying it when Stronghold has to call time.

! #$%^&*()LINEBREAK()*&^%$# !

She is sitting on the other end of the love seat when I decide to tell her

"So um.. Banja"

"Y-Yes Warren?"

"I uh... Ireallylikeyouandwaspissedatstrongholdbecauseheknowsthatandstilldaredmetokissyouandnowi'mafraidiruinedeverything" she laughs

"Slower please" here goes nothing I squeeze my eyes shut and say

" I really like you and was pissed at stronghold because he knows that and still dared me to kiss you and now i'm afraid i ruined everything." I slowly open one eye and see her stare at me and then ask

"Really?"

"Yes really" now it's my turn to laugh "I really do like you"

"Well um ok it's just I'm not very pretty and I have a screwed up family so I don't know why.." I cut her off with a kiss

Banja POV

"Well um ok it's just I'm not very pretty and I have a screwed up family so I don't know why.." he efficiently cuts me off by kissing me and I kiss back this time and his tongue slips along my lower lip asking for permission so I obediently let him in and we start to wrestle when

"We fall asleep and you two start making out?" Damn now I am pissed at Zach and pull away from Warren and start to get up to go to my side of the couch but he pulls me back so out sides touch and my head is on his shoulder

"Where are you going?" he growls in my ear

"Absolutly nowhere." I whisper back

**Ok some fluff in there and now for the surprise! Question and answers! You can ask me anything, about me, the story, anything. And if you leave your name in the review I will respond to them at the start of the chapter. Toodles. Oh and one more thing**

**(::) (::) cookies to my first reviewer, Flowerchild23 seriously thx you rock gurl till next time -Yourkingdomsavior  
><strong>


	6. A new beginning

Banja POV

I wake up with voices swirling around me and darkness across my eyes. I try to open them but I can't.

"Mom?" I call out

"Honey! Your awake!" I sense her hurrying to my side

"Mom, why can't I open my eyes?" I ask and the room is deathly quiet

"Th- they are open sweetie. The doctors predicted it but now we know it's true."

"What! Whats true!"

"You are blind." she says. I suddenly flashback.

_Flashback_

_I am walking after dark the day after Will's sleepover and I was so happy. I had kissed Warren! When suddenly Lash and Speed come out of nowhere. Speed with two knives in his hands._

_"Hey Seretive, hows it going." Lash's voice purrs in my ear_

_"Go away Lash." I retort back_

_"I've had my eyes on you for awhile, looking for you everywhere."_

_"What a coincidence, I've been avoiding you everywhere." his eyes flash dangerously_

_"Well I was wondering, you me a little time alon, my parents are gone this weekend so we could go to my place and shake things up." he says, trying to sound smooth_

_"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." I snap_

_"Who, Peace?" he asks_

_"Yes." I deadpan "And I will never go out with you."_

_"Well then here is an alternate choice." Before I can comprehend whats happening, speed darts forward and the last thing a see is Lash's smirk_

_End of flashback_

"Y- You mean?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. We are moving back to California and you are being homeschooled until you feel more confident in your uh, new state. Maybe when you are eighteen you can comeback as a senior."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get let out. I sold the house and notified you teachers." That means I can't say goodbye to Warren. I sense another person walk into the room

"Miss Seretive you daughter is going to be released now because we know she is in good hands."

"Of course. Come on Banja, we are leaving."

**Sorry hope you liked it.**


End file.
